Andromon
GIGO Company Steam Dealers }} Andromon is an Android Digimon. It possesses a fighting strength which can fell a Digimon below Ultimate in a single blow. It was developed as a prototype for Cyborg Digimon, and the mechanically-based Andromon was manufactured at the same time as the organically-based cyborg Boltmon. Its technology was also appropriated for and Megadramon. As a prototype Digimon, it possesses neither will nor emotion, so it is faithful to its programmed behavior. It was upgraded with a program based on the data acquired from the Andromon of File Island, and the strength of that program varies. Attacks *'Lightning Blade'This attack retains its original name of "Spiral Sword" in Digimon World, Digimon Battle, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory, and Digimon Links. (Spiral Sword): Fires a blade of energy from its arm module. *'Gatling Attack'This attack is named "Gatling Missles" in Digimon World: Digital Card Battle, and retains its original name of "Gatling Missle" in Digimon World Championship. (Gatling Missile): Fires two smart homing missiles from its chest, chasing enemies, which also contain machine guns. *'Weak Slap' Design Etymologies ;Andromon (アンドロモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. * . Fiction Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Andromon is a Variable dealing damage to one enemy. Digimon Adventure (PSP game) Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Andromon digivolves from a line 43 Tankmon. Digimon Tamers Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Andromon is also a regular enemy in Dark Takato's Crevasse. The Andromon card, titled "PF Critical III", is a Rank 4 card which gives a chance of dealing increases damage in battle when equipped. D-Power 3.0 Digital Monster X-Evolution Digimon Fusion Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Digimon Next Digimon World Andromon digivolves from Meramon, Centarumon, Ogremon, Leomon, and Angemon. If the waste gauge hits maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. A wild Andromon maintains Factorial Town and is oblivious to a Giromon saboteur, who is ruining the network. Once Mameo defeats Giromon, Andromon apologizes and begins retrieving the sabotaged data. It occasionally appears in File City and compliments the look of it. Digimon World 2 Andromon is one of the many types of Ultimate Digimon you can find in the wild. He digivolves from Angemon and can digivolve to Seraphimon. Digimon World 3 Andromon can be found in Asuka's West Sector, in Dum Dum Factory. Its attacks can sometimes freeze Junior's Digimon and it is weak against water and lightning. In the PAL version of the game, Andromon can be found in Amaterasu's Circuit Boards underground, once has been beat. It is also available as a Brown Ultimate Card with 31/29. Digimon World Re:Digitize Andromon digivolves from GeoGreymon, Greymon, and Guardromon and can digivolve to MetalEtemon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Andromon digivolves from Guardromon and Centarumon and can digivolve to HiAndromon and Boltmon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon Digital Card Battle The Andromon card is #116 and is an Ultimate level Darkness-type card with 1700 HP, needing 40 DP to digivolve into, and worth 10 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Lightning Blade": inflicts 690 damage. * "Gatling Missiles": inflicts 590 damage. * "Weak Slap": inflicts 150 damage, and attacks first. Its support effect is "Own HP are halved. Boost own Attack Power +400." Some Andromon also serve in Fusion Card Shop in certain Battle City. Digimon World DS Andromon digivolves from Guardromon, and can digivolve into HiAndromon. Andromon also appears in the Hard Mountains. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Andromon is #199, and is an Ultimate-level, Attacker-class, Machine-species Digimon with a resistance to the Steel element and weakness to the Water element. Its basic stats are 215 HP, 225 MP, 131 Attack, 123 Defense, 75 Spirit, 99 Speed, and 50 Aptitude. It possesses the Sniper 3, Protect 4, and Critical 3 traits. It dwells in the Chaos Brain. Andromon digivolves from Guardromon and can digivolve to HiAndromon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Andromon, your Digimon must be at least level 35, with 80% friendship and 165 attack. Andromon can DNA digivolve to Justimon with SuperStarmon. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Andromon is #128, and is an Ultimate-level, Attacker-class, Machine-species Digimon with a resistance to the Fire element, and a weakness to the Thunder element. It possesses the Death Guard, Paralysis Guard, and High Sniper traits, and has the special skill Rock Split. It dwells in the Palace Laboratory. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for Andromon. Andromon digivolves from Guardromon and can digivolve into HiAndromon or Boltmon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Andromon, your Digimon must be at least level 27 with 110 attack, 90 speed, and 70% friendship, but only once you have revived Andromon. It can be hatched from the Machine Egg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Andromon DigiFuses to HiAndromon with Giromon and , to Boltmon with Ogremon and Sinduramon, or to Machinedramon with MetalTyrannomon, Megadramon, and ExTyrannomon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Andromon is a Electric Vaccine Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 12 memory. It digivolves from Guardromon, Clockmon, and Tankmon, and can digivolve to Craniamon, TigerVespamon, and HiAndromon. Its special attack is Spiral Sword and its support skill is Metal Empire which increases damage from Electric attacks by 15%. In Complete Edition, Andromon also digivolves from Guardromon (Gold) and Coelamon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Andromon is 1#44 and is a Electric Vaccine Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 12 memory. It digivolves from Guardromon, Clockmon, Tankmon, Guardromon (Gold), and Coelamon and can digivolve to Craniamon, TigerVespamon, and HiAndromon. Its special attack is Spiral Sword and its support skill is Metal Empire which increases damage from Electric attacks by 15%. Digimon World Championship Andromon digivolves from Guardromon and Centarumon and can digivolve to HiAndromon. Digimon Battle Andromon digivolves from Guardromon at Level 31, and can further digivolve to HiAndromon at Level 41. There is also a mutant digivolution line in which Andromon digivolves from DexDorugamon and can digivolve to Imperialdramon Dragon Mode. Digimon Masters Andromon digivolves from Guardromon and can digivolve to HiAndromon. Digimon Heroes! Andromon digivolves from Guardromon and can digivolve to HighAndromon. Digimon Soul Chaser Andromon digivolves from Guardromon. Digimon Links Andromon digivolves from Guardromon, Clockmon, and Tankmon and can digivolve to Craniamon, TigerVespamon, and HiAndromon. Digimon ReArise Andromon digivolves from Guardromon and can digivolve to HiAndromon, Craniamon, or nothing. Notes and references de:Andromon